


Falling for you.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [19]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Bodily Fluids, Breasts, Erections, F/M, First Aid, Grinding, Kissing, Mutants, Penises, Riding, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dave Strider smut fiction.  Dave helps you home when you take a nasty fall and ends up suggesting a way of repopulating humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for you.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters written are aged 18 or over regardless of age in the original work. This writer does not support underage smut.

"______?"

You snap out of your thoughts and turn to Porrim. "Do+n't you want to+ go+ and say hello+ to+ the humans?" Rose and Dave have been visiting regularly now and were sat with their troll friends on the grass a few yards away. You were sat on a blanket with Porrim, Aranea, and Mituna. 

"I'm okay Porr. Besides I wouldn't want to remove Tuna's pillow." you respond as a snoozing yellow blood has his head on your lap. 

"700 c0zy..." mumbled Mituna as he went back to snoring. 

"But _____, you haven't said two words to the humans since you first met them." sighed Aranea. "I would have thought you would be 8cited to see mem8ers of your own species".

Member of your own species.... to you that sounded so hollow. Sure you were a human. But not like them. You were different. You were stuck with a rare genetic mutation that affected the colour of your eyes, hair, and blood. You had also been around trolls for so long, you saw yourself as more like them than human. You even used terms like hive instead of house. Besides, before you came to the bubbles, no one really wanted to be around you so what on Beforus would they see in you? 

"Seriously Aranea, I am fine. I am sure they have better things to do than talk to another boring human when there are so many trolls here." you smile. 

"I do+n't kno+w abo+ut that...." Porrim grins and subtly indicates to you to turn around. You look behind you to see the human known as Dave is resting his head on his hands and looking in your direction, a big smile on his face. You turn back quick as a flash before he can see the pink in your cheeks. The two female trolls giggle. 

"There goes our _____ again. Always with the charm!" laughs Aranea. Mituna opens his eyes and glares at the girls.

"H3y 455h475, I 4m 7ry1ng 70 g37 my n4p 0n!", he says. You stroke the top of his head and he purrs back to sleep, the two mid bloods giggling away still.

An hour later, you start to head back to your hive. You wander down a hilly lane and trip on a jagged rock. You scrape your knee badly. It doesn't hurt much but it looks awful. Your funky (f/c or rainbow) blood trickles out down your leg. You wince, trying to clean the debris out as best you can when a shadow looms over you.

"Aw shit, are you okay? That was some tumble back there." Dave bends down placing a hand on your shoulder. He looks at your knee and is surprised to see the blood. "Holy Shit!"

"I'm okay, really. It's nothing." You whimper, feeling extra self conscious. Great. Now he thinks you are even more of a freak. Now the humans will definitely be avoiding you from now on. 

"Here", he says taking one of Rose's handkerchiefs from his pocket. He ties it around your knee. "Dr. Strider to the rescue. That will be 400 boonbucks. Do you wanna pay cash or shall we charge your insurance?". You giggle just before he surprises you and scoops you up. 

"Oh! No....I am okay to walk, I promise" you splutter. "I only live at the end here."

"All part of the service, Ma'am" he grins. "Besides, we wouldn't want your leg dropping off now, would we?". You blush at the closeness. You have never been this near to another human before, especially a hot one. He carries you all the way to your door and even helps you inside, getting you to the couch.

"So where do you keep the medical supplies? You know, bandaids, wipes, chainsaws..." he asks.

"In the bathroom." you respond, "But you really don't have to, you have already done enough. Surely you want to get back to your friends."

"Hey, what kind of Knight would I be if I didn't help a damsel in distress. Upstairs is it?" he asks. You nod and he heads up with a whistle. So much fuss over a scrape. He hasn't mentioned yet your freaky blood. He is probably just being nice. He returns with the kit you keep under your sink. He sits next to you and lifts your legs into his lap. He takes an anti bacteria wipe and cleans the blood and dirt from your knee. "Looks like we might just be able to save your leg after all." he smirks.

"Oh thank goodness!" you smirk back, "I was worried that I would have to throw away half of my shoes!".

"It's a shame really. You could have had a peg leg and joined Vriska's crew. You would have made a cute - I mean awesome pirate" he corrects himself. He still doesn't mention the blood color. You smile, thinking to yourself he might actually not care. He finds a bigger than needed bandaid and covers the wound. He traces a finger over the newly applied bandaid.

"All fixed. Try not to fall so hard for me in the future." his eyebrow raises in your direction. Is he flirting with you? You swallow and laugh.

"Whatever you say pyjama boy." you grin. His hand is stroking your knee slightly. 

"Are you scared of me?" he asks with a look of concern. You blush bright red and feel like you want to run out of the room. 

"NO! I mean no.... I am just..." 

"Because you haven't stopped shaking since I picked you up". You swallow hard again.

"I'm sorry. I guess I am just a little awkward. Before coming here I hardly knew anyone." you sigh, trying not to burst into tears. "It was easier than being rejected."

"Is that why you don't hang around with me and Rose?" he asks, lifting a hand to push your hair behind your ear. His touch is so soft.

"You have so many troll friends, I didn't think you would want to get to know a freaky little mutant human like me." you mumble into your chest. You hear a big sigh but don't look up.

"_____, look at me."

"I'm sorry."

"Look at me."

"Please don't be mad"

"Seriously _____..... Look!"

You look up to see that Dave has removed his sunglasses. His eyes are beautiful, warm, and.... RED. They are red?! But how? You grab his face in awe. You have never seen a human with red eyes before. He laughs.

"Can't keep your hands off me now?"

"Oh my Gog, sorry!", you let go.

"Hey, no problem. Just don't tell anyone I took off my glasses. Karkat would probably cum in his pants with shock. I also don't want to hear you call yourself a freak or hide yourself from us anymore. For a start, it makes it very hard to hit on you."

"Wait wha-?" You were about to ask what he meant before you were interrupted by his tongue in your mouth. He had pulled you into his lap and was holding onto you for dear life as if you would run the minute he let go. You give in and wrap your arms around his neck. He deepens the kiss. Lousy oxygen. You had to pull back eventually to take a lungful. He rests his forehead against yours.

"You know... I have been thinking. We are two of the last humans left in the universe now Earth is gone. With that comes some serious responsibility. It is essential we keep our race going. Strictly in a professional sense. I think the population was in the trillions so if we get started now, we could have Canada done by morning." he winks.

You giggle. "Whatever happened to dinner first?"

"I have some gum in my pocket if you really want." he smirks. You playfully smack his shoulder. He kisses the top of your head then your cheek and finally your neck. 

"Lie down sweetie." he whispers in your ear. You comply, lying back onto the cushions at the side. You can feel something hard under your thigh. Dave takes off cloak then his shirt, tossing them across the room. He is lean and smooth. Freckles decorate his shoulders and back. A couple of faint scars sit here and there. His hand slides up between your thighs. Pulling your panties off and re-sliding his hand up, he begins to stroke inside of you with his fingers. You bite your own fingers trying not to whimper too much. He looks at you, eyes gazed with love and lust, a smile of achievement on his face. You try to muffle you moans but they push through.

"Fuck you make the sexiest sounds." he smirks. He seems to be enjoying the control a little too much. Hell no! Time to school this time traveling Casanova. You move fast and before he can stop you, you have managed to straddle him, sitting on his lap as you hold his wrists. 

"Oh .... HELL YES!" he bites his bottom lip with joy as you let go and undo his pants. His erection pops out like a Jack in the box as he puts his hands on your waist to guide you. You lift up and slide him in. You are so wet, he fits snuggly but easily. He pulls your top off and rips your bra off. You steady your hands on his shoulders and start to move. He sucks on your breast as he grabs your ass. You throw your head back moaning with pleasure as he bucks his hips with you, his nails running across the skin on your backside. 

"Dave....Oh my Gog Dave...." you pant.

"Louder babe. Scream it." he growls with his head in your chest.

"DAVE! OH DAVE!" you squeal.

"Oh Shit ____, you are so fucking good. Move faster!" he groans.

You comply, grinding as hard as you can. Saliva trickles down the side of his mouth.

"FUCK _____!" his face is red and he cries out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" you come fast and loud.

He practically bursts inside of you as you flop exhausted over him. He hugs you close trying to get his breathe back.

"Canada...here we come." he whispers in your ear.


End file.
